


we feel how we feel, we investigate the unreal

by CurriedSugar



Category: Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Isaac Beamer Versus the Supernatural (Undertale), Dead People, Exorcisms, Gen, Implied Murder, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Kinda?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably going to be a really long slow burn ahah, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Talk of murder, as in, character relationships are different and stuff, eh i'm gonna count it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: As we all know, Edward Quinton is obsessed with the supernatural and anything that has to do with it. So you can only imagine his reaction once he found out one of Drew's hobbies included creating conspiracy theories and trying to find enough proof to justify them after seeing some out-of-the ordinary things around town.The two quickly develop a strong bond, centered around investigating any supernatural happenings going on around town, and their negative feelings towards Nevin (though Drew's feelings about his brother only changed as of recently). But that all changed on a warm and sunny afternoon, when a supernatural investigation in the woods behind their school sends Drew and Edward on the hunt for a creature that they'd only seen or heard of in books and television.And little did they know, that was only the beginning.
Relationships: Edward/Drew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isaac Beamer Versus the Supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470636) by [onebizarrekai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebizarrekai/pseuds/onebizarrekai). 



> This is based off of an idea I had for a spinoff/alternate timeline for IBVS, where instead of Edward gathering Isaac, Chris, and Nevin together to form the Supernatural Investigation Club (or whatever the canon name for that group is), Drew and Edward befriend each other and hunt down supernatural things, kind of similar to Dean and Sam from Supernatural.
> 
> Also, speaking of Supernatural, this isn't some kind of crossover between Supernatural and IBVS (though the show is mentioned in the fic). This fic is actually inspired by the show, albeit pretty vaguely. However, some of the monsters/supernatural creatures that will appear in this fic are based on the ones that appear in Supernatural, so I tagged it in the fandom tags as well.
> 
> I highly recommend you check out the original IBVS! It got updated recently, and it's a very good read! I highly recommend you give it a shot.

The woods behind the school were shrouded in mystery. The trees were tall, and had been grown too close together, so the branches twisted and intertwined with each other. There were brambles and overgrown bushes on the ground, and even though it was one of the sunniest days of the year, the area surrounding the woods was dark, almost resembling the pitch-blackness of midnight. Everything about the woods pretty much screamed, “Do not enter!”

And yet, it was all so alluring to Drew and Edward.

“My senses are going crazy,” Edward mumbled, shining his flashlight into the woods. It hardly even cut through the shadows at all, only allowing the pair to get a faint glimpse at an old, rotting oak tree. “There’s obviously something supernatural in these woods. I can feel it in my bones.”

“A lot of people have gone into these woods,” Drew said. “And when they came out, they were in a body bag. They never released the causes of death to the public, but I have theories.”

“Do you now?” Ed smiled; it was one of those smiles that he never let anyone else at school see, a smile that he only really saved for family… and Drew.

The smaller boy started to ramble on as they both ventured deep into the woods, the warm sunlight that once shone on their skin disappearing almost in an instant. It was cold, in more ways than one, and the atmosphere was almost like one of a horror game.

But despite the cold, creepy atmosphere, Ed felt strangely warm. He didn’t know why, but he always felt oddly happy when he was around Drew. Maybe… it was because Drew was the first person who liked him for who he really was, and not his whole school king persona? He couldn’t say for sure. But a part of him hoped that Drew felt the same way, too…

“To be completely honest with you, I don’t like that theory, mainly because there are a lot of holes in it, and I don’t know how to fill them,” Drew continued. “But I think the theory that makes the most sense here is that there’s some kind of supernatural related string of murders going on.”

“Murders?” Edward repeated.

“I mean, think about it,” Drew said. “You’ve seen cop shows, right? Sometimes the police don’t reveal certain things to the public in terms of murder and crimes and stuff. Maybe the murders were so graphic and gruesome, they didn’t want to worry the public, so they covered it up by saying that they couldn’t determine the cause of death. Or maybe—keep in mind this is kind of a stretch—they  _ did  _ know, and they notified the school, but the administration blackmailed the cops or gave them hush money, so they could keep quiet about something.”

“But about what?” Ed pondered out loud. “Does the school potentially know something about these woods that us students don’t?

“We’ll just have to find out,” Drew shrugged, smacking his flashlight with the palm of his hand, trying to make it turn on. As it did, the light flickered onto something dangling on a branch from a rope.

No, not something— _ someone;  _ upon closer inspection, it was clearly a human body, dangling from a noose. It was all bloated, and it looked like something had been eating away at the corpse. Ed nearly threw up at the sight of the body, totally taken by surprise, not expecting to see a dead, decaying body handing in the woods.

“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Ed choked, trying to hold back his vomit. “I think I’m gonna puke—”

Drew shone the light away from the body, which happened to fall on a leather messenger bag, which wasn’t that far away from the corpse. There were cute little flowers embroidered onto the bag, and Drew could see part of a name stitched on as well.

“Edward, look!” Drew cried as he rushed over, picking up the bag. “I think this must’ve belonged to whoever’s hanging on the rope!”

Edward leaned forward, squinting to read the name on the bag. “Beatrice Sanderson? Sounds kinda familiar… I think she was one of the cheerleaders at another school I played at once. Think it was called Whetstone Academy or some shit.”

“That’s got to be the person on the noose,” Drew mused. “Nobody’s been here in a while, at least not recently. This body’s got to be at least over a week old, it really stinks.”

“Damn, can’t believe she’d do this, though,” Edward said, looking back at Beatrice’s body. “I never really spoke to Beatrice, but she was one of the best cheerleaders on the squad. Was pretty hot, too; the cronies were all over her.”

“But what if it wasn’t?” 

Edward looked back at Drew. The smaller boy had an expression on his face that Edward knew all too well; it was the look that started off with a theory, then on the hunt to justify that said theory, by any means necessary. “What?”

“Think about what you said. One of the best cheerleaders, good looks, boys were practically drooling all over her. A girl like Beatrice wouldn’t just throw a life like that away, not on her own terms,” Drew pointed out. “You get what I’m saying, right?”

“Are you saying that she was  _ murdered? _ ” Ed cried. “But who would want to kill a cheerleader? And why would they hide her body here in the woods, of all places?”

“No idea,” Drew shrugged, slinging Beatrice’s bag over his shoulder. “But we’re going to find out.”

“To the hideout?”

“To the hideout.”

* * *

Their hideout wasn’t that fancy; in fact, it was just an old barn that they’d found during one of their supernatural investigations. Edward honestly didn’t think too much of it, at least not at first, but then Drew wandered inside.

It was oddly clean, for a barn. It was pretty much empty, too; nothing except for a couple of ladders. And it was huge—a big, wide open area, and not one, but  _ two  _ lofts, with built in staircases, that allowed for easy access.

At that moment, Edward and Drew looked at each other, sharing the same thought. They really needed somewhere to hang out; Drew’s house was a no-go, since Nevin could come home any second and completely tear into both Edward (for coming over and being in Drew’s room) and Drew (for inviting Edward over). And Drew couldn’t always go over to Edward’s house, since Geno, Janet and Ed’s dad sometimes got into fights, and it was pretty distracting. And as far as the two of them knew, whoever had owned the barn before had pretty much left it to rot and/or get eaten by termites.

So the two of them took “official” ownership.

They spent the next few weeks redecorating the barn and making it less creepy. Drew got an old, fuzzy rug from his basement to spread out on the floor, along with a few old bookshelves to store their research books—aka all their books about supernatural entities and conspiracies—and all the notebooks that held the notes about all their supernatural investigations. Edward bought a ton of beanbags and put them in the lofts and in several of the corners of the room, and convinced Barry to help him buy a bulletin board and set it up in the barn.

But the two of them still felt like the barn was missing some flair. So on top of that, they did a little redecorating—Drew put up posters on the walls of the lower floor, while Edward stuck glow-in-the-dark stars on the walls of both the lofts. Both of them also agreed that the lofts could be more cozier, so they both “borrowed” as many spare blankets and pillows as they could from their homes and dumped them in both the lofts, Drew even adding a few stuffed animals from his room for good measure. 

Over time, they added more things; a mini fridge to hold snacks and drinks, more chairs to sit in, a rope swing to swing from loft to loft, and extra pajamas and clothes, for when they spent the night there. And it was the perfect hideout, especially for a pair of teenagers who loved investigating the supernatural in style.

The two of them entered the barn, shutting the door behind them as they took off their shoes, heading for one of the lofts. Neither of them wore shoes in their hideout, especially in the lofts. It was sort of an unspoken rule between them both.

“Alright, time to solve a murder!” Drew flopped in a beanbag, Edward sitting across from him. “So, first thing’s first, we check Beatrice’s bag. She probably didn’t have a connection to the supernatural, but it wouldn’t hurt to check her bag just in case. Who knows, maybe there’s a hidden clue in here that’ll lead us to whatever sort of creature did her in.”

“ _ If  _ a supernatural creature did her in,” Edward corrected. “For all we know, it could be someone possessed by a demon, or their powers drove them insane.”

“But still, clues are clues,” Drew singsonged, opening the bag and taking everything out of it. There were a few library books, several stacks of hundred dollar bills, a knife, a bag of brownies, a worn and bloodied wallet, a bag of what was clearly pot, several of those tiny bottles of alcohol, and a notebook.

“A notebook?” Edward picked it up. “That’s weird. Nothing in this bag makes sense. I mean, who puts library books, several thousand dollars, booze and drugs and a notebook all in one bag?”

“It  _ is  _ pretty strange, isn’t it?” Drew agreed, picking up one of the miniature alcohol bottles—a bottle of Jack Daniels, to be specific. “Maybe there’s a connection to these items and whoever or whatever did her in.” He gave the bag one last, good, final shake, and a few more items dropped out; a cell phone, a small metal cross, and a photo. Drew dropped the bag, picking up the photo, eyes widening almost instantly. “Edward… take a look at this.”

Edward raised a brow, but leaned over to look at the picture, and was in no way prepared for what he saw. 

There was a tall, dark figure, standing there. It looked vaguely woman-shaped, but also as if it were made out of shadow. Their eyes were a bright, piercing red; a red that was the same shade of the blood that coated their white, ragged dress.

“What is that?” Edward whispered, his voice having suddenly gone quiet.

“It looks like… a modern version of La Llorona,” Drew replied, setting the photo down in front of them.

“La… what?”

“It’s a Mexican folktale. Abuela used to tell it to me and Nevin when we were kids,” Drew explained. “It’s about a woman who drowned herself and her kids after her husband left her for someone else. She can’t pass on without her kids, so she wanders the Earth as a spirit, searching for them.”

“Oh yeah, I think I saw something similar to that on  _ Supernatural  _ once!” Ed nodded. “Except she went around killing men that she found ‘unfaithful’. The show’s wiki called her ‘a woman in white’, if I remember correctly.”

“I think that might be what we’re dealing with here,” Drew mused, tapping the photo with his finger. “A woman in white, who’s somehow luring people to the woods and killing them.”

“But why?” Edward asked. “La Llorona and the woman in white in  _ Supernatural  _ both had reasons behind the kidnappings and murders they did. And as far as we know, this one has no motive.”

“That we know of,” Drew argued. “We might not know the  _ motive,  _ but maybe if we find out who died in the woods, and the real identity of this woman in white, we might be able to at least find a connection, which would be a start, at the very least.”

“You sure we’ll be able to find a connection? I mean, as far as we know, there might not be a link to her and the victims…”

“Oh, we’ll find a connection, Edward. And I’ll be damned if we don’t.”


	2. Girl in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you vanquish a murderous lesbian's restless spirit and stop a string of murders in the woods behind your school? Why, burning her bones, of course!
> 
> Note: Arson is not legal. Kids, don't try this at home, you will end up in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am for me at the time of posting this, but I was really excited for this! It's also why this seems a little rushed, sorry about that.
> 
> Shoutout to my lovely datemate @xies-coffee-jelly on Tumblr for providing some suggestions for this chapter! Love you boo! <3
> 
> Anywayyy, onto the chapter!

After Ed checked in with his stepmother and said he was spending the night with Drew, and Drew “lied” to Nevin about staying over at a friend’s (it wasn’t really a lie—he and Edward were friends, weren’t they?), they went right to a diner a few blocks away from their hideout. They would’ve stayed in the barn to have a dinner of snack cakes and store-brand soda as they worked out their theories, but the Internet connection in the barn was really spotty, if it even worked at all, and they needed information on the “suicides” that had occurred in the woods.

Luckily, the diner they were at had free WiFi. And you didn’t even need a password.

The two teens quickly snagged a booth in a corner, giving the waitress their drink orders while Drew booted up his laptop. He quickly connected to the diner’s WiFi, and started searching up all the deaths in the forest.

“So I looked at all the online articles of a local newspaper, which covered every single dead body found in the woods,” Drew said, turning the computer around for Edward to see. “Check this out—three months ago, a twenty-year-old woman named Rose Archer was found brutally murdered in the woods behind our school. The only reason the student body never heard of it was because there was little to no evidence in the case, and it went cold. Three weeks later, the police find the body of the first victim in the woods.”

“You’re saying that this Rose Archer is our La Llorona or ‘woman in white’?” Edward asks, his hand moving along the seat. Drew looks down, seeing that the jock’s hand is inches away from his own. Drew moves his hand away, going to look for the rest of the cases.

“That would be the most logical thing to assume,” Drew nodded, tapping his fingers on the table. “Now it’s all a matter of trying to distinguish a pattern.”

“A pattern in the deaths?” Edward questions, raising a brow. “What kind of pattern?”

“It can really be anything,” Drew shrugs. “From victims being in a certain age range to how wealthy they are, you have to consider everything and anything when trying to find a pattern in something like this.”

Edward hummed softly, drumming his fingernails on the table. “But what could the pattern be? It could be anything, Drew! It’ll take us ages to try and figure it out!”

“Not unless we dig deep enough,” Drew replied, leaning back as the waitress brought back their drinks. “Anyways, onto more important matters; what d’ya want to eat?”

* * *

Once they paid for their food and left, they made a quick pit stop at a local library, printing off pictures of Rose and her victims before returning to the barn. They used the pictures to make one of those “crazy boards” that you see on cop shows, using lots of pins and red string, all the victims’ pictures pointing to the old photo of Rose that they found in Beatrice’s bag.

“What’s the connection here?” Edward mumbled. “The victims were all different ages, different ethnicities. Hell, a few of them weren’t even  _ from  _ Foxfield altogether, they were from different states! I don’t get it…”

Drew chewed on the inside of his cheek, glancing at the Post-It notes that he’d attached to the bottom of each one of the victims. Eleanor Ashens, 18. Violet Smith, 15. Lillian Burns, 27. Belle Sarai, 24. Lots of young, beautiful girls or women, either in high school or college, found dead in the woods, despite having a great career or life ahead of them…

Wait. Drew looked over all the victims again. Women. 

“Their gender,” Drew said aloud.

Edward stopped, looking at Drew. “What did you say?” 

“All of the victims were female,” Drew said, pointing to the board again. “Twelve people have died in the woods, and there wasn’t a single male. Only female.”

“Really?” Drew had to resist the urge to facepalm as Edward looked at the board again, clearly not having realized the very obvious connection. “I didn’t notice…”

“Jesus, you’re really stupid sometimes, even for a jock,” Drew mumbled quietly.

“What was that?” Edward looked over at Drew. 

“I said, I also noticed another connection,” the smaller boy said quickly, taking out his notebook, flipping to his notes and handing it to Edward. “Rose Archer didn’t have any kids, and her parents disowned her when she was seventeen. The reason? Rose was a lesbian, and her parents were homophobic. She even had a girlfriend, who broke up with her a few days before she died.”

“My God,” Edward whispered. “We’re dealing with a lesbian in white.”

* * *

“Okay, so how are we gonna beat this thing?” Drew said, cracking his knuckles as they walked in the dark to the woods, where Rose’s spirit supposedly was. “Do we need holy water or something?”

“Well, according to the official  _ Supernatural  _ wiki, you can permanently defeat a woman in white by salting and burning her bones,” Ed replied slowly, kicking a small rock on the sidewalk. “But the problem there is that we don’t know where she’s buried. And I dunno about you, but I’d rather not get arrested for ‘grave robbing’.” 

“Is it really grave robbing if you don’t take anything important?” Drew smiled at Edward. “I mean, c’mon—it’s been a while since we’ve done any pan crimes!”

“Drew, no—”

“Hey, Dean and Sam did a lot of identity fraud to do their supernatural hunting!” Drew argued. “Do you wanna get rid of Rose’s spirit or not?”

Drew watched Edward stare at him for a minute, the jock’s cheeks flushing slightly as he sighed. “I  _ really  _ don’t want to break the law, but if it’s for the greater good…”

“I  _ knew  _ you’d come through!” Drew smiled, doing a little wiggle as he grabbed Edward’s hand. “Come on! I remember where the news article said she was buried…”

* * *

One hour of digging, two pairs of calloused hands, and one close call with the cops later, they ran up to the woods, Rose’s bones in their arms.

“Jesus Christ, why were there cops near a graveyard at 11 at night?!” Edward cried, gasping for breath. “Who  _ patrols  _ a grave?”

“No idea,” Drew sighed, dropping the bones, which clattered and clunked. “Ed, drop her skull and pelvis.”

“Remind me why we’re salting and burning her bones here again?” Edward asked, dumping the skull and pelvis onto the pile with the rest of them vile bones.

“I dunno. Feels right, since she was kinda murdered here in the forest,” Drew shrugged, pulling out the can of salt. “Ready the matches, will ya?” He opened it up and began pouring the salt over the bones, trying to pour evenly.

“Uhhh, you’re gonna wanna hurry with the salt,” Edward said slowly, fishing the matches that Drew had convinced him to shoplift out of his hands.

“Why?” Drew looked up, and felt his body go cold. There was a young woman standing there, wearing a red crop top and a matching denim skirt. She was shoeless, and covered in blood, a deep slit across her throat. Her long, red hair stood out against her pale skin.

“She’s here,” Drew whispered. “Rose lured someone here and killed them.”

“I’m sorry, Rosie,” the spirit whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Before Drew or Edward could say anything else, the spirit vanished.

And Rose Archer was in her place.

“Oh, shit,” Edward whispered, taking a shaky step back. “D-Drew, the salt—”

“I know, dumbass!” Drew cried, tilting the container so the salt poured faster, his hand shaking—no, it was quivering. He was scared, actually scared. He’d seen some ghosts before, but not something like  _ this,  _ this was an actual murderous spirit, he had a reason to be terrified. He only felt this scared when Nevin—

The small boy suddenly felt like the wind got knocked right out of him. He was suddenly on the cold, hard ground, and the angry, restless spirit of Rose Archer stared back at him, her eyes full of rage as her cold hands tried to grasp around Drew’s neck.

“Edward, the matches!” Drew screamed. Ed nodded quickly, fishing a match out of the book, quickly lighting it. Rose quickly turned, eyes glowing once she saw the light of the flame, and dissipated, only to reappear in front of Edward, her eyes glowing a bright red as she screamed at him, in a tongue that neither of them recognized.

“Burn in hell, bitch!” Edward spat, throwing the match on the pile of bones. Rose began to shriek loudly, a sound so eardrum-shattering that the two boys had to stick their fingers in their ears. They watched as the spirit burst into flames, then started to melt, until there was nothing left of her but a wet, bright red spot on the ground that looked and smelled like blood.

“Holy crap,” Drew whispered. “That was kinda awesome.”

“Let’s agree to never go in these woods alone again,” Edward said, shaking his head.

“Agreed. C’mon, let’s go back to the barn, I think we’ve had enough supernatural stuff for one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if any of you noticed the little part about Nevin, but we'll focus on that eventually. >:3


End file.
